One Split Away From Insanity
by RaveyRai
Summary: Not even the new blood-lusting Kishin that hides behind a personality disorder, bent on spreading insanity throughout the universe, & successfully destroying their previous world, can eliminate their tight bond then or in a new sort of dimension now. SoMa
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Same title. Same sort of concept. However, a different kind of story. To those who have read this back two years prior…it has changed (drastically) so I suggest you all read again. Enjoy~

* * *

**One Split Away from Insanity**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

* * *

_ Fire was everywhere. The world has fallen into complete and utter madness. A dirty blonde teenager was injured critically with a crazed smile on her face, anti demon wavelength trying to grasp some sort of sanity but failing miserably within her soul. The blonde lay on her stomach, staring __into her weapon's blood red eyes. He, too, was far-gone, though their hands were clasped, refusing to let the other go. _

_ A manic laugh made the two cringe in horror as the blond was dragged far away from her partner, her desperate scream for him made useless. She shook, frightened to the bone despite that insane smile on her bruised face, blood trickling down the corner of her mouth—quite similar to that of their crescent moon that frowned upon the destruction of their world. Its once bright red blood now black._

"_Are you afraid now Maka Albarn? One of the greatest technicians in this day of age? Are you...petrified?"_

_ The seventeen year old shuddered as the young woman, around the same age as Maka, grabbed her head up to see her face better with a bored sort of curiosity. Her smooth brown skin had blood splattered about her and little signs of wounds as she tilted her head at the green eyed meister for a better look at her. She then sniffed Maka's skin, allowing a long tongue to lick the blood from the dirty blonde's mouth. The enemy let out a raspy sigh, her tongue running its course about Maka's chin, neck, collarbone—_

"_Stop…it…Dia-" Maka mustered with the little bit of courage she had left. She couldn't even bring herself to make an impact to the enemy's face, all of the bones in her body seemed to be loose baggage, rattling against each other._

_ The girl stopped before pulling her tongue back behind her full lips while closing into Maka's face, deep brown eyes big and round like that of a bug's. She grinned, the edges of her mouth touching the top tip of her ears. She then let out a giggle before allowing a laugh, and then suddenly stopping, face serious and stony, "That's not my name, Maka."_

_Maka could only stare, feeling herself slip further away._

"_Not yet little one. I want you to scream my name, with all the energy you have left," the girl whispered into Maka's ear, "I want to hear my name before I kill you. I want it to be the last thing you say before you die."_

_Maka kept her mouth tight._

_ The girl's expression didn't show any signs of annoyance before she rammed the technician's head into the ground which was nothing but granite. Something cracked before Maka's face was brought back up, to iron scented, thick air. Blood trickled down her face though she couldn't feel it. Something flopped…she guessed it was her nose._

"_Say my name Maka~"_

_Maka tried to gaze towards her weapon, "So—oul…"_

"_Wrong answer."_

_ Granite was met again as Maka heard a high pitched laugh. Then, rather abruptly, her head was let go and turned to see the boots belonging to the enemy. The enemy that has successfully plunged this world into insanity. The enemy that was hiding right in front of their eyes for the longest!_

_The new Kishin that should have been stopped once given the clue as to where it rested._

_Maka blamed herself. She caused this. Because of her everyone is dead or is going to die. Because of her…madness has won. _

"_It was fun…kind of boring that I won ya'know? But fun none-the-less," the Kishin used her foot to move Maka's head to look up at her, "You want to hear something cool? Those witches? I made them use their power to help send me off to a new world. Just to spread insanity around a little bit here and there. It shouldn't be too hard…seeing as I did it here."_

_Maka hated this bitch._

"_Want to say my name now before I proceed with the bloody deed?" The girl's foot was on the side of Maka's face, heavy, and squeezing it hard against the granite rock._

"_Fuck you."_

_The Kishin smiled warmly, "…You can die for me now, tasty angel."_

_A skull-crushing crack was heard throughout the world._

* * *

Maka gasped for air, clinging desperately to her bedsheets. Her heart was thumping ridiculously hard against her chest, making her grab where it laid in hopes that her own hand was soothing enough to calm it down. She laid there like that, drenched in sweat, eyes searching around her small room for some sort of threat. Relieved that she was alone, Maka sat up, turning to her alarm clock. It was 3:21 in the morning and that fact alone made her sigh before plopping back into her pillows. What was that? Did she just experience a night terror? That was what it was called right? She read about it in her psychology class...which reminded her that she had a test that day. At least she was prepared and aiming to make the highest score in the entire class...again.

So...night terrors...Night terrors are more common among toddlers transitioning into childhood. They don't remember what they dreamt, but they usually do wake up to their own disturbed screams, terrified but not knowing why they were terrified to being with. Usually the person who is screaming is trying to wake themselves fully...and might even just go back to sleep, not waking completely at all.

That wasn't the case for the teen. Maka didn't scream…at least she thought she didn't. She tried her hardest to figure out what made her wake the way that she did but couldn't, for the life of her, grasp the nightmare. It couldn't be retrieved and she reluctantly came to accept that fact. It was probably nothing. A silly little dream was all that it could possibly be. Right? Maybe she fell from a twenty-story building in the dream. Yeah. Those would make anyone jump and sweat…though she didn't recall jumping herself awake.

Hm…whatever.

It was still probably nothing anyway. There's nothing to worry about.

With that last rationalized thought, she dozed off.

* * *

**A/N:** It pays to be in an AP psychology class. Hope you read thoroughly, is still interested enough to go on to the next chapter, and have the energy to review. Tell me your thoughts. I don't bite too hard.


	2. Life is About to Change, or Not?

**Chapter 2**

**Life is About to Change, or Not?

* * *

**

** O**ne thing Maka loved about working in the front office of her school is that nothing was _that _private. In fact, if the doors that belonged to the counselors were left cracked open she could hear all the juicy details of the drama amongst her fellow peers. Not like she went around spreading the pretty legit info her sensitive ears could easily pick up on but it was one of the highlights of her day.

Being an office aid and a peer leader she has had her share of pretty incredible stories. It was amusing, a bit sad at times, but amusing. Today was no different. Someone came running into Ms. Marie's office, crying, because she caught her boyfriend locking lips with another guy. It was very devastating...in her point of view. Maka couldn't imagine catching her boyfriend frenching a guy in the middle of the hallway. Then again…she couldn't really imagine herself in a relationship period…despite being on this planet for nearly two decades, seventeen years to be exact.

"He was so MAD Ms. Marie! I mean, I understand if he wanted to get back at me for flirting with a guy at a get-together but to openly admit that he's _gay_, and _then_ forcing his tongue down that jock's throat—!"

"Susan, please! Calm down! And here, take a couple of tissues…everything will be fine."

"You're just saying that because it's your job!"

Maka heard Susan snatch herself a good amount of tissue before blowing loudly into them. The green-eyed teen then realized she was being watched as she turned to her left, "Ah! Oh, hey Diaka…caught me red-handed huh?"

The black teenage girl smiled before looking to the side, twirling her dreads about with her finger, "You could say that. But I can't blame you, I would probably do the same thing."

Maka laughed to herself, as she gathered up some files, busying herself again, "You want to talk to Ms. Marie?"

"Yup. I…gotta talk to her…it's kind of urgent."

_Aren't __**all**__ teens' problems "urgent"?_ Maka just nodded despite the thought with a careful grin because she knew a little about Diaka's background. A little anyway, "Susan might be a bit. She just discovered something that's going to be the talk of the school for a while."

"What? That her boyfriend would rather her be a husky dude? Everyone had their suspicions about him. It's not a complete surprise," Diaka giggled before she allowed herself to sit down once she sanitized her hands. Maka noticed she always found Diaka sanitizing...something.

Susan finally left, exasperated and dragging her feet. Maka gave the girl a sympathetic look though Susan ignored her. Ah well, it was worth a try.

Diaka seemed a bit dazed before blinking, looked to Maka and dazing out again. Maka put away the files she was organizing before turning to the brown eyed girl, "Susan left. Ms. Marie should be able to…"

Maka trailed off to see Diaka smirk with a sort of…demented look in her eye. It was unsettling and it gave shills up and down Maka's spine. She felt the same sort of fear bubble up from earlier that night. Diaka's smirk was familiar…but she couldn't understand why.

"D—Diaka?"

She blinked, shaking her head, "Huh? What?"

"Ms. Marie can see you now."

"Susan left?"

"Yeah, you didn't see her?"

Diaka just looked to Maka blankly before bringing herself to her feet, "I guess I spaced out…hahaha. Oh yeah. That test in psych? Easy as hell. I'm sure you'll probably ace it."

Maka nodded, "Haha, yeah. Thanks."

Diaka grinned easily, shrugging a little and Maka found she got comfortable again. That was weird…

The smooth, brown-skinned girl walked into Ms. Marie's office while Maka watched her back, noticing a green like smoky glow emit from her center.

Diaka closed the door but the old thing just cracked itself open. It was to be expected after all the abuse afflicted on it over the years; slamming, hitting, kicking, and the like. Maka could hear the teen take a seat, greeting Ms. Marie easily and with a forced chirp. After a moment of brainless pleasantries, Diaka blurted with a slightly disturbed tone in her voice,

"I think…I'm going a little…crazy Ms. Marie."

Maka shuddered.

"Why do you say that Diaka?"

The young dark haired brunette is a regular in Ms. Marie's office. She only says so much but Maka, and she also believes Ms. Marie too, fills in the blanks as to what is possibly going on in the private life that belongs to Diaka. Her mother passed away numerous years ago. Her father was devastated, and…well…he seems to displace his anger on other things…or people. But there's no proof. And Diaka never seems to either agree or disagree to the abuse…if there's any to begin with.

Maka could imagine Ms. Marie pull strands of her blond hair behind her ear. She could see the very kindhearted and fairly patient counselor smile calmly towards the girl sitting in front of her, waiting for a response that seemed hesitant to continue.

"…I think…I—maybe I was dreaming—but I think I met my twin…yesterday..." there was an unsure pause, "…was it yesterday? I don't know…my days seem so scattered lately."

"You have a twin?"

There was another long pause before Diaka continued, "No. I asked my pops but he…he said no. Unless my mother whored herself—sorry Ms. Marie. I was just quoting him…"

"It's okay. You seem a bit on edge. Would you like some water?"

"No…that's the thing too—I feel like—nevermind. It's too weird to even—."

"Now Diaka, you know you can tell me anything. It's been almost three full years."

Maka had to lean in a little closer because she couldn't hear at first. Diaka had said it so quietly…that it seemed as though she didn't mean for it to be heard at all, "…losing myself…blood…"

"What was that?" Ms. Marie obviously didn't catch that either.

Diaka didn't reply to that right away. Instead she changed the subject, "That twin. I met her while I was walking one day. She was so tired looking…drained. And said she needed my help…"

She trailed off, "I don't know. After that—I lost my sense of days…I feel like I've forgotten important things...but-I don't know-and I know I'm a little anal about keeping things cleaned but…lately…I would find myself in the middle of a furious cleaning frenzy, or over—I—."

She stopped before Maka heard the chair squeak, suggesting someone got up, "I need to go Ms. Marie."

"That's it for the day? That was kind of a short session…are you sure that's all you want to talk about?"

"Yea. I'll talk to ya' later Ms. Marie. Thanks for your time…" Diaka quickly left the room, holding her head before turning to Maka. The eavesdropping teen gave her an unsure grin, "You'll be alright?"

Diaka nodded, tilting her head, pupils bouncing from one side of the room to the other, before she forced herself to glare ahead, "Could I check myself out?"

Maka nodded, going into the computer to print up a pass and an excuse for her. No point in trying to contact her father for permission…she didn't want to talk to the man. It was like talking to bark that desperately wanted to go and take a shit. He won't talk, he seemed to always be in a sour mood, and he was scary.

Once she printed out the excuse note, Maka held it out for Diaka to take. The girl fiddled with her dreads before reaching for the note. Their skin touched and Maka gasped, pulling away. Diaka blinked, bemused, "What?"

"Uh—nothing. I hope you feel better."

Diaka gave Maka a genuine smile, "Yeah, thanks. Me too."

With that, she left.

Maka found herself trying to talk some sense in herself. She saw this "twin" of Diaka's. She heard what she said loud and clear. It kept ringing in her ears.

"_I know you don't want to think of the pain…the stress…the turmoil you go through. I can help you. I can make you forget it ever happened. I can give you the strength you thought you could never have. Trust me…I'm you after all. Just let me in and I'll be the best thing that has ever happened to you in your life."_

"…_who are you?"_

"_Just call me Enasni."_

"_Why should I trust you?"_

"_No matter the circumstances…I know you Diaka. I will be the only way for you to escape. Believe me, I'll make all the troubles go away."_

She seemed so familiar…but Maka knew she was a complete stranger. And what was with the gaseous, colorful, yet bright mass within Diaka's core? It was green and gave out a very tired yet easygoing aura.

"YOOOOOOOOO! MAAAAKKKKAAAAAAAA!"

Her face cringed, "Oh—what do you _want_ Black*Star?"

Blue, gravity defying, hair blocked Maka's vision as she pushed him away from her in agitation, "Before you answer. No. I won't give you a pass to skip."

"Stop being a damn lame ass, Bookwarm! What? You want to take on someone as BIG as myself? You know you can't stand a chance—."

"Unlike all the other people that would humor you in a stupid fight, I have better things to do that occupy my time."

"Like being a dork?"

"Like being a respectful student striving for academic excellence."

Black*Star yawned, "Boring. Hey. Mind giving me that pass now that you're done yapping?"

Maka glared at him before grabbing a nearby book, "Maaaka—**CHOP!"**

"YE—OUCH! What the _fuck_ was that for! I should PUNCH you right there in that big ass head of yours."

"Says the ever arrogant blue haired ape."

Black*Star opened his mouth to retort when he hushed, hearing the bell ring for next class to start. He thought about it before laughing loud and proud, "I don't need your stupid little pass to skip school."

"You don't. Now leave," Maka stood to her feet with her books in her arms when she paused, staring at Black*Star's core. He had a gaseous ball there as well, blue, cocky, self-absorbed, and very energetic; bouncing around, having a hard time keeping still. It was bigger than Diaka's…at least…noticeably bigger as he walked out of the office with big steps. Hard to believe he is the same age as the dirty blond female…and finally catching height with her as well. He used to be shorter…and believe it or not…a lot louder. He's calmed a bit but…he could be a bit more calmer.

"MAKA! Before you leave could you give these to Mr. Grim?" Ms. Marie called from her office.

"He's not here today!" Maka replied. It was odd too. He hasn't been in for the past couple of days. That was unlike him. That and his office door was locked.

"Again? Ah well! I'll just go to Stein instead."

Ms. Marie left her room, adjusting her eye-patch before patting Maka on the shoulder with a smile. The eyepatch was new. Maka asked about it earlier in the week but Ms. Marie brushed if away with an easy giggle though Maka was sure it was something that kind of bothered Ms. Marie. It fit her though...oddly enough. The adult female then quickly left to go to Mr. Stein. Maka couldn't help but stare at the gold-like glowing gas within Ms. Marie's core…but unlike Diaka's and Black Star's…hers was a lot bigger.

The rest of that day Maka was distracted by all the gaseous like colors within all of her peer's cores. A lot small and delicate, others medium sized, and few bigger than normal. Not as big as Ms. Marie's but fairly bigger than normal…odd how she could classify some of the gases normal or rare.

Once school let out Maka went her usual way home, trying her hardest to ignore the colorful gases around her. It bothered her but it wasn't as though she could go to someone, saying to them, "Hey…I'm seeing balls of gases everywhere in the center of everyone's being! Care to help me understand what the hell is going on!"

Yeah, that's definitely not an option.

"Woah! Aw man, sorry there little one," Maka sidestepped over a purple cat that sported a crooked black and stereotypical "witch" hat. The cat purred before rubbing itself against Maka's combat like boots. She knelt beside the feline, allowing herself to pet it, "Sorry for almost stepping all over you."

She then stood to her feet, turning to walk off home when she realized the cat was following her. Frowning, Maka looked over her shoulder, "Hey…go away…"

The cat meowed, ignoring her command.

Maka sighed, "What? Do you want milk? If I give you milk will you be on your way?"

The cat tilted its head at her.

"Wait…no…that will just make you want to stay."

Maka grumbled to herself as she hurried off, trying to lose the stalker-like animal. After some turns here and there, and a quick slip into her apartment complex, she sighed with relief and success. Checking her mailbox she found a postcard from her mother. She's in Turkey…and said she's doing fine. The green-eyed teen took a deep breath before heading up the stairs.

It wasn't that weird to live on her own. Mother was single and exploring the world. Papa was single too and a poor excuse of a self-controlled man that leans dangerously on the side of foolish pervert. She gets random letters from him quite often. Some with money to help pay for bills while others a gift card to her favorite bookstore. She didn't pay too much attention to the letter itself. She wasn't interested in what he had to say.

Once entering her apartment, she shrieked at seeing the cat from earlier, sitting on her couch with complete ease…and familiarity.

"How'd you—! What the—!"

The cat got on her hind legs, tipped down her hat before snapping her paws. In an instant of white dust, out revealed a voluptuous woman wearing _very _little clothing that covered her rather huge boobs, and vaginal area. Legs, cleavage, and midsection were all out there for the world to see and let it's imagination go _wild_.

Maka gaped, keeping her distance, freaking out, "WHAT THE—!"

"Oh Maka! Maka, Maka, Maka!" The woman pulled the seventeen year old into her, smothering the poor thing into her cleavage, "It's too good to be true! It must have worked! You're alive! You're _alive!"_

Maka would've pushed her away if it wasn't for the tears falling down from the older woman's eyes and unto her flushed, young cheeks.

"Bu-tan misses you and scythe boy sooo muucchhhh!"

"…scythe—boy? What? Who—_are_ you? And do you mind? Boobs are stopping me from breathing…"

The mystery woman let go, blinking, shocked, "Maka doesn't…remember Blair?"

"Who?"

The woman pointed to herself, just as confused, her golden orbs looking over Maka, contemplating if she made a mistake or not, "No…I'm pretty sure this is Maka. And I'm pretty sure old Maka's soul joined with new Maka's."

"…_what?_"

Blair pursed her lips before looking to Maka with a serious face, "Has anything…_changed_…something out of the ordinary?"

Maka kept her mouth shut, not sure if she should confess her sudden ability to see gas like orbs. The Blair woman's gaseous orb was very big…not as big as Ms. Marie's but sort of close to it.

"Are you using soul perception on me Maka?"

"Using what?"

"This Maka is very clueless…"

Maka glared, a bit offended, "Do you mean everyone having gas like orbs that kinda define their personality?"

Blair smiled, clapping her hands, "Yes! Yes! You can see souls!"

Maka blinked before nodding slowly and heading off to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her, laid in bed, under the covers, and curled herself into a ball, "…OH, MY, GOD. I've gone _insane_!"

"Weeeeelll…you have no idea how right you are…"

Maka groaned, hiding further into the sheets of her bed, "Blair…Bu-san, whatever you are. Get out. Since you must be a figment of my imagination that means you have to do what I say. Right?"

"Nope. I'm just a cat with a large amount of magical powers."

Maka could hear the smile and excitement in Blair's voice. She also couldn't help but feel as though she heard that line before.

* * *

**A/N:** The crew shall be reunited next chapter. Soul, Papa, and all. It's a bit slow in the beginning but I promise. It'll pick up. ***wink, wink, smooches* **I apologize for anyone being OOC, or any grammatical errors.


	3. A Reunion or a First Time Meeting?

**Chapter 3**

**A Reunion or a First Time Meeting?**

* * *

**"L**et me get this straight."

Maka held a laddle, twirling it in thought while her other hand held a bowl, ready to serve herself something to eat. She then continued, "In…an alternate universe…I'm one of the top Meisters in the world? And this…Soul Eater Evans is my weapon—?"

"And Death Scythe by your hand," Blair interjected, back in her cat form, watching Maka pour soup into her bowl.

"But…in doing that…_I_ made him into a weapon the Grim Reaper—"

"—Shinigami Sensei—"

"—could use?"

"Yup!"

"Wow."

Blair smiled…well…seemed like she was smiling. Maka couldn't tell for sure since the older female reverted back into a "magical" feline. It was more lively now with a new addition to Maka's small household. No matter what, Blair absolutely refused to leave. She said that Maka and Soul were her family and though this was an alternate universe, this place was still her home. Plus—Maka was still Maka. She didn't have it in her to kick out her new—hm—technically old, feline companion. She made sense of some of the new things that Maka was currently going through.

"That other alternate world—got destroyed you say?" Maka asked, sitting down on her couch with her soup on her lap. Blair moved beside Maka's hip, curling up into a ball, "Unh-huh…Bu-san barely got away safely."

The young adult frowned, "How did you get away?"

"My pum-pumpkin spells…and the help of other witches. Bu-san used up a lot of magic to guide everyone's soul to follow the kishin."

Maka rubbed the top of Blair's purple coat, "Well, thank you…I guess. Sorry," Her face turned sheepish, "The whole general idea of it all is still too incredible. I don't remember any of this or what happened on that other world."

Maka didn't know if she should even bother believing it. Then again she sees souls in living people, when upset, could accidentally put a hole in something (so incredible strength. Awesome), and her new—old—whatever—housecat talks to her because she, too, is from out of this world, and has a lot of magical powers. So…she guessed she had no other choice _but_ to believe. The evidence so far is pretty legit.

"Well, it worked because now you can see souls. And you're stronger. It's only a matter of time before you start to remember old Maka's life."

That sent shills down the dirty blonde's spine. It's a bit off-setting to think that her other self—_died_.

"About that soul perception…is there an off switch for it?"

"I think so."

"And…I bet you don't know how to turn it off?"

Blair shook her head apologetically, yawned, and fell asleep. Just her luck. Maka hadn't gone to school today because everyone's soul wavelengths were giving her a nauseous headache the previous day. She couldn't ignore them if she's in a full class of living beings. She couldn't help but notice Ms. Marie's ever growing soul and slight change in demeanor. It wasn't a gradual change of size either…it seemed to have a had a growth spurt. Marie also was constantly around Mr. Stein throughout the school day. Whenever her eyes fell on Maka, they lingered with concern and question. It was as though she wanted to say something but couldn't find it in herself to say anything at all.

That and she is easily irritated now…no…quick tempered. Yeah. Definitely quick tempered.

Mr. Grim still hadn't shown up and to Maka's surprise she found the ever gentle and patient Tsubaki hanging around the arrogant and self-centered Black*Star. Make and she are best friends! Where did _this_ come from? Before this bizarre week, the Black*Star and Tsubaki hardly exchanged words though she would be the only person within the group of friends willing to listen to him talk nonsense about how awesome he was. Other than that—nothing.

Maka also noticed two young twin children toddle behind Kirikou yesterday, their skin color dark but their eyes big and blue with blond hair framing their tiny faces. The three of them were stopped a lot in the hallways, asking of who they were and why they were here at the high school. Kirikou said that they were distant cousins even though his soul shook in a way that seemed unsure of the twins itself.

Ox and Harvar also hung out more often though that wasn't really odd to begin with. The thing that stuck out to Maka was that Harvar seemed to look more knowing of the situation with Kirikou and the twins. And then he seemed to look towards her with the same look.

Kim and Jacqueline were acting normal as well however…Maka could sense that something within them changed. She wasn't sure how…but it stuck to her as so.

She finished her bowl of soup, getting up to wash it off and then prepared to go to bed. She didn't like that she purposely missed a day of school and if anything…she's just going to have to deal with gaseous bright colors throughout the rest of the day come tomorrow.

* * *

There was a scream, then a flicker of the lights before hands gripped on Maka's shoulders, shaking her to wake up.

"Maka! Maka! _**Maka!**_"

The green-eyed young female blinked, her screaming halted. Her eyes looked around her in fear but not knowing why it was searching for a means of a source to the fear. The green orbs then fell on Blair's concerned face that asked, "Are you okay?"

A short nod was the cat's answer.

"What was _that_ about? Second night in a row Maka. I can't sleep…"

Maka frowned, "M'Sorry Blair. I can't even remember…what I dreamt about."

Blair yawned before she stood to her feet, "Well then, maybe it was nothing."

"I doubt I would scream loud enough to wake you and the reason for it being nothing."

The cat woman gave her a sympathetic look before telling the teen to not worry about it and get some rest.

* * *

"Alright now! I'm off to school!"

It was kind of cool to be able to say that to someone who now occupied the house while Maka was gone. She grinned, heading out the door before she stopped, made a face, and turned back around, "And _please_ be fully clothed when I'm back."

"Yeah, yeah!" Blair called from the bathroom.

Taking her usual route to school, she held out a book for her to read while running skillfully through the crowd in hopes to distract herself from all the colorful souls. Up above, the sun was beaming down on the city. Even though Maka _knew_ that the sun lacked a huge and insane like smile, and eyes…she couldn't help but to hear its low chuckle. She knew it belonged to the sun because she heard it oh so many times—

She realized her thought process, stopped in front of her school, and frowned, "How…do I know what the sun sounds like?"

Bringing her head up slowly, she caught a boy her age with snow white hair and intense blood-red eyes watching her, standing by the entrance of the school. The eyes were lazy, and quite bored looking but still held the capability to stare at her with so much intensity. The hair on her skin stood on end as she furrowed her brows at him. He wore a black jacket, orange t-shirt, jeans, and regular tennis shoes. Even his attire lacked much consideration. Not that she was thinking he was tacky. In fact, far from it.

She allowed herself to think that the boy was considerably handsome despite his fairly intimidating stare. A couple of teens made sure to steer clear from his path. Defiant, Maka walked right past him, refusing to show that his stern gaze made her feel a little uncomfortable.

She went to her first period, book still serving as a means to distract her from all the colors within everyone's being. Once entering the class and sitting beside Tsubaki, who in turn sat beside Black*Star, she closed her book, sighed with relief, and greeted her friend with a smile, "Good Morning, Tsubaki."

"Good morning Maka. Missed you yesterday. Is everything alright?" Tsubaki replied, hinting at a lot more meaning behind her questioning.

Maka didn't get it right away, "Yeah! Of course. I wasn't feeling too great and needed a day off."

She heard a low chuckle from Black*Star. Narrowing her eyes, she looked his way, "Something funny Black*Star?"

"Just admit that you were skipping because you probably can't handle your soul view-y thingy."

"…_Excuse _me?"

"Black*Star…" Tsubaki warned, sweat beads of nervousness evident on her face.

"It ain't much of a secret. Watch. Any minute now we'll be called to the front office to talk to Mr. Grim."

Before Maka could retort, a teen boy their age entered the class right before the bell rung for it to start with today's lesson. He had jet black hair with three white lines crossing only halfway, horizontally. He had intense gold-like hazel eyes that watched the teacher walk over to him. After talking with him, she nodded, said something along the lines of, "My, I didn't know Mr. Grim had a son!", and then called forth Maka, Tsubaki, and Black*Star to go with the boy to the front office.

Black*Star hopped to his feet, examined the boy with a challenge before leaving out to the hallway. Tsubaki waited for Maka as the two followed suit.

"Wait, and what's your name?" the teacher asked the boy once he turned his back on her to follow the others.

"Just call me Kid," he closed the classroom's door behind him.

Shibusen was a pretty large school. Maka hadn't thought about it before but the place was huge. Tsubaki, Black*Star, and she followed behind "Kid" to the front office…which they passed twenty-odd minutes ago.

"So you're Death the Kid! Son of Mr. Grim…or should I say DEATH GOD!" Black*Star nearly roared with excitement and pride that he had known this to be the case.

"You're still as loud as you've ever been," Kid replied, voice flat but smooth.

Maka's mouth fell agape, "Wait…Mr. Grim…is _the_ Shinigami Sensei from the alternate world? And you're his _child_?"

She tried to think back on the appearance of Mr. Grim…and to her surprise…she realized that she's never seen the man in person. She's always heard his voice but never seen how he looked physically…if he's even a person to begin with.

Kid nodded towards her, "It's been a minute Maka. Are you feeling well?"

Maka nodded slowly, unsure if she had met him before…though deep down inside…she feels as though she has.

Kid looked ahead as the three behind him realized they weren't in the regular hallways of the school anymore. They didn't even notice stepping through a door. The room they stepped in resembled a desert with crosses all about, sticking all sorts of ways. Thick clouds passed overhead and near their feet. Further down within the room, was a fairly tall dark mass with spiked edges. In front of it were Kirikou and his "cousins", Kim and Jacqueline, Ox and Harvar, Stein, Ms. Marie, Maka's Papa, two female blonds, and the white-haired boy from earlier.

Maka's face grew visibly annoyed and shocked, "What the—Papa?"

Her auburn haired father whirled about, running towards her and throwing his arms around her body, "MY DARLING DAUGHTER! POPPA'S HERE TO STAY AND YOU WON'T _EVER_ HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT WHERE I AM, HOW I'M DO—"

"I've never worried about you—."

Her father stopped his banter, lost all color, and fell to the ground, sobbing, "DO YOU HEAR THAT? MY OWN FLESH AND BONE! REJECTING ME EVEN IN THIS DIMENSION."

"Oh Spirit, pull yourself together," said Stein. Maka noticed a bandage covering half of his head. His hand itched to grab the top that bulged out a bit but decided against it.

Whatever seemed to be the cause, the group fell into chatter. Confusion, amazement, and humor must have been the main ingredients towards the chit-chat that at first, no one noticed the tall black mass clearing its throat.

"AHEM! Everyone! Heeeey-YOO!"

The room fell silent before turning to the lanky mass. It brought out a large white-gloved hand that reminded Maka of the gloves people would wear to sports games that stuck forever with the index finger out to represent #1. He waved to the group, "It's good to see the majority of you all here! Spartoi, for the most part, is back in action! I assume all the weapons present remember most, if not, all in the previous world, hm?"

In unison, the "weapons" said, "Yes!"

That included the white-haired boy, Maka's father, and Ms. Marie.

"And I also assume that the meisters are either in the process of remembering or still quite clueless. Which is alright. You're human."

There was a low rumble amongst the group before the mass continued, "Well then! I'm Death! Yes, yes! Mr. Grim too but I would prefer for you all to address me as Shinigami-Sama. We're still getting word on a few others and their whereabouts. In the meantime, feel free to ask questions! I'm sure there's plenty!"

* * *

**A/N: **Still a bit slow but at least Chapter 4 will have more Soul and Maka interaction. A good amount of more laughs. Some awkwardness, and the same dose of suspense about the (wiggly finger insert) _New Kishin~_

I mean...I can keep updating this story...Fanfiction won't let me update anything else (woe is I)

In the meantime-feel free to share your thoughts. Your concerns. Your critiques. What have you. Wink, Wink, and Smooches~


	4. Slow Ass Memory Gain, Murder, and

**Disclaimer: I do not own a hint or speck of Soul Eater. I do, however, own my **_**dignity**_**. Oh, and Diaka, Enasni, and their weapons.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Slow Ass Memory Gain, Murder, and Nosebleeds?**

* * *

**S**he _looked_ like Maka.

_Sounded_ like Maka.

_Acted_ like Maka…for the most part.

But…she wasn't the Maka Soul Eater Evans knew from the bottom of his spirit. This was a different dimension right? A new world? This world lacked the existence—or possibility—of Meisters and Weapons. Now that they're here, and the Kishin that previously destroyed their other world, this world was in for a new set of rules and dangers.

But that can't possibly be the _only_ difference between their worlds…can it? This Maka, unlike the other, seemed a little weaker—instead of long pigtails, her hair was loose and free from that style which made her look her age. She didn't have on the typical school-girl uniform. Instead, she sported a white button up shirt-dress that hugged her body comfortably, not too tight, not too loose but her hips still evident. The cloak-end of the shirt-dress was very similar to that of her signature trench coat's look. Over that white shirt-dress was a light blue vest; her tights were black, and her shoes were similar to that of the Spartoi uniform. Oddly enough…her attire was the same colors of Spartoi. Soul wasn't sure if that was intentional or not.

This week was hectic for him. Nearly a week ago Soul found himself playing alongside his older brother, Wes, at a concert. Apparently, in this world, since Weapons were nonexistent, the two of them were a musical pair; they toured all around, sharing their music and what have you. Soul even noticed that he was a _lot_ better at the piano in this dimension than the other. His relationship with his brother was a little better as well though Soul had to tell him that he couldn't tour with him anymore and that he had to leave. When he got here, he hadn't got back in contact with Wes to let him know he was safe. He didn't do it back in the other world—and it didn't faze him either but now, in this new world…it made him feel bad that he left his brother high and dry.

He'll call him later. It'll be brief too.

Soul wasn't sure why he was unsure about this Maka. Maybe it was because of her new look. Or maybe it was because she doesn't fully remember him, their relationship, their partnership (there _is_ a difference), or their adventures together. The thought made him hiss. It felt as though he would have to start _all_ over with her…with the benefit of already being a Death Scythe. At least _that_ process didn't have to be repeated.

"Sooooouuuullll~!"

He was tackled to the ground before being noogied by Black*Star. Soul allowed himself to laugh before pushing his "old" friend off of him. He knew Black*Star didn't remember _that_ much yet from the other dimension of their friendship but figured that since whatever he _did_ remember was invitation enough to act accordingly.

"Since you remember the most about us, admit it! Admit how powerful and great of a fighter and meister I was!"

Soul rolled his ruby orbs but his grin still sufficed, "Before or after you died?"

Black*Star thought about it before he flexed proudly, "HEH! My soul was so great that not even DEATH could stop it. I _must_ have been the shit."

Shinigami-Sensei reached over at Black Star, "Shinigami Chopping" him in the head. Black*Star fell to the ground in a heap, blood splurting from where he was hit. Everyone in the room laughed where as Soul shook his head, muttering an "idiot" towards the blue-haired male. It almost seemed like things were back to normal even though he knew they weren't.

* * *

"You have to _what_?"

Soul scratched the back of his neck, looking to the side with an exasperated look on his face, his fangs showing ever so slightly to Maka's surprise. It didn't make her want to further distance herself from him. In fact—quite the opposite. He was so…_interesting_.

But that was about it.

His fangs had distracted her from the previous subject at hand. He needed a place to stay. And well…he knew she had an extra room for him. How he knew that was beyond her but it didn't really convince her to open her house for yet _another_ resident.

He looked at her, voice flat, "I'll help with bills, we could take turns cooking, cleaning the house…and whatever else."

That was an attractive offer. Someone else there to cook and clean other than herself; and shared responsibility with bills. She should take him up on it…and…after gathering he had _just_ come into town…homeless…she couldn't tell him "No."

Plus…it seemed that all of the other "Weapons" including Tsubaki, were to live with their partners. It was the norm. Nevermind that some of the meisters and weapons were quite hormonal—it was still the norm. Her father didn't seem to fret too much when the fact was brought up during their meeting.

"_I trust that Soul won't do anything __sexual__ towards my daughter in this world…"_

"_Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Because we did __plenty__ of sexual things back in the other world under the same circumstances."_

"_I KNEW YOU WERE A DISPICABLE HORNDOG! YOU—YOU—YOU __VIRGIN SLAYER!__"_

_A Shinigami chop was performed on Maka's father while Soul smirked sadistically towards the weapon on the ground._

Cut that, her father had a fit.

Thinking back on what Soul retorted made her face flush. Did this happen often? Did her supposed weapon get a kick out of torturing her father by saying such things? And how much of that was _true_? She wasn't completely sure because his voice was so nonchalant that it could have been taken as truth or pure sarcasm.

The two had left the mysterious room quite some time ago and went towards her locker since school ended. They were the only ones left due to being asked to stay back. Mr.—Dr. Stein taught her how to turn off her soul viewing ability while Ms. Marie informed her about Diaka.

Diaka has not come back to school since the day Maka had checked her out of school early. Marie even tried calling her house and no one answered. Why was Diaka a concern? Simply put, Diaka was the very person that destroyed their previous lives so they would need to—not capture her—but keep her in custody. She harbored a Kishin egg within her back in the previous world but because of her mental illness, Dissociative Identity Disorder, it was not caught until it was too late.

The part of her that held the memories of her broken and rather abusive past, was the same part that had an irrational blood lust. She had signs of suffering from OCD—to be specific…a germaphobe, when in the blood lust personality, showed signs of being detached of empathy, morality, and sanity. It was as though she had two souls in one. At the end…the part of her that was a blood lust manic devoured the other part of the soul thus going on an insane massacre. She insisted on being called "Enasni".

The amazing thing though was that she wielded two weapons; identical male twins by the names of Dexter and Desmond. Like nearly all weapons that have meisters, they were deeply devoted to her. They loved that girl to death…literally. Though they partnered with her to try and tame her blood lustful, insane side, they weren't strong enough to stop her from being the next Kishin. Like Asura, she rid of her weapons by devouring their souls, making it possible to still use them in battle.

Being explained this made Maka very uncomfortable and—to be rather frank—terrified. The Diaka she knew sounded nothing like the Diaka they talked about.

_"I think…I'm going a little…crazy Ms. Marie."_

Okay…never mind.

Maka opened her locker for her books as Soul leaned against the locker beside her with crossed arms, "Well…Maka?"

"Huh?"

"Am I allowed to move in…or not?"

"Oh! Sure! Yeah."

Soul produced a sound that made Maka turn to him. He looked her over expectantly, "You trust me?"

She didn't get the question at first but answered without thinking, "Of course."

It grew quiet and still as the two stared at each other. Soul cleared his throat before straightening up, "You dropped something."

Maka looked down and noticed a folded piece of paper. Soul knelt down to pick it up for her before examining it and then handing it over. She took the paper, opened it, and then read its contents carefully. Her mouth then made a half-interested sound, her hands folding the paper back the way it was and stuffing it into her blouse's pocket.

"What'd it say?"

"Some guy wants me to call him."

"_What_?"

She perked a brow at his incredulous facial expression, "Why the look?"

"Guys have _crushes_ on you?"

Offended, Maka pursed her lips, "And if a handful did?"

"…a _handful_?"

"Why are you so surprised? It's not like I was ugly in the other world…was I?"

Soul hesitated, not meeting her eyes at first, swearing because he got himself in an uncomfortable position before looking at her straight on, "No—it's just…guys weren't interested in you."

Maka's face fell flat, "**What**?"

"No I meant—they didn't find you datable."

Her facial expression didn't change.

"Fuck…look. You just gave off the vibe that you weren't interested in dating."

Maka narrowed her eyes, "I'm still not interested in dating anyone."

Awkward silence was awkward.

Soul sighed, "You were focused on turning me into a Death Scythe, becoming a great Meister, doing assignments, and Spartoi that you didn't have time for stuff like that…and…"

"I don't trust men."

"Yeah."

"But…I trust you."

Soul swallowed, his eyes on her face, holding such intensity. Maka closed her locker, heart picking up a slightly heightened pace of beats before breaking the stare. The two then left campus' grounds, walking over to Soul's motorcycle in silence and forgotten familiarity.

* * *

"Heh…heh…heh…heh…heh..…heh…heh"

There were no more nails to bite off and nothing else to clean vigorously. That didn't stop the girl from sitting in the bath tub fully clothed, rocking back and forth, biting her fingers, and wanting desperately to take off her clothes to clean them but not being able to because there was blood dripping from the corners of her bathroom walls. Her eyes couldn't stop bouncing from one corner of the room to the other, watching the blood slither down to her mirror, to the counter, and then to her linoleum floor. Some was also going down into her bath water. It was freaking her out. She didn't know whose blood it was.

"No…heh…no—no…heh…heh-heh."

"_Seems as though you're trying your hardest to resist me Diaka."_

Her dreads fell in her view as her head turned to the girl with her face and body abruptly, sitting on the toilet with crossed arms and legs.

"_You know you can't resist for long."_

"No…Hahaha…no…something goes wrong when you're in control…hehehehe…Enasni…go away."

"_You po' thang. You're slipping," _a wicked cackle erupted.

"GO AWAY ENASNI!"

The blood on the walls disappeared. The girl vanished from the toilet. Diaka had control over her breathing and giggles again.

The dreadlocked teen then looked down at her bloody fingers, and then looked at her soaked clothes. No questions asked, she stripped to her bare skin, sucked on her fingers reluctantly, drained the dirty water from the tub, and then turned on the shower.

It's been getting worst. She would wake up before dead animals, stoned to death, her hands proving her guilty. The girl would have to wipe the insane smile off her face physically. What was _happening_ to her?

After doing a fierce scrub down, she turned off the shower and pulled back the curtain. Her face fell in fear to her father, looking at her with a blank glare. A sinister smirk graced his features, snatching her dreads into his big hand, yanking her out of the tub and the bathroom with her slipping, falling, and screaming.

Was he drunk? No. She didn't smell liquor. He looked like he lost his mind though.

"Stop stumbling over your feet Dia. Your mother wants to see us."

"Mom's _dead_!"

He came to a halt at her door, hand still clutching her hair. Gulping, Diaka tried to pry his fingers off of her, "Dad…_please_…let go. You're hurting me."

And she's naked.

And cold.

And frightened.

"Dad? _Please?_"

He backhanded her across her mouth with his free hand, making sure not to let her go.

Diaka stood there, placing her hand on where she was hit.

"**I know your mother is **_**dead**_**! **What do you **think** I was going to do in order to see her?"

Diaka didn't answer, face hidden in darkness.

"**Answer me when I'm asking you a **_**fucking**_** question **_**DIAKA**_**!**"

"Kill us?"

He didn't reply; he was slightly thrown off by her calm response.

"You're going to kill us in order to see mom because you think she talks to you from the other side. Am I right _father_?"

He shook her by the hair, "Don't talk to me like I'm _fucking __crazy_ Diaka!"

Diaka brought her head up to smile crookedly at her father, neck cracking, edges of her smile touching the near tips of her ears, "_But aren't we all a little crazy daddy?"_

Her father let her go like he had touched something hot, "What's that look?"

The girl walked calmly over to the man, smile still present, "_What look Daddy?"_

Fear crept into his eyes as he raised his hand, threatening to hit her again, "Stay where you are Diaka."

She crept closer.

"I—I said to stay where you AT Diaka! Do—Don't get close."

The girl's tongue rolled out of her mouth, dangling.

He didn't mean to punch her. Or did he punch a brick wall? All he heard was a yelp and bones cracking.

Diaka grabbed him up by the neck with both of her hands, "_I wonder if Daddy's blood is tasty?_"

* * *

"Awww! But Maaaakaaaa~! This is sooo~ cute! And I picked it out _just_ for you!"

"Blair! I _don't_ wear sexy lingerie! Especially the kind that includes _garterbelts_!"

"But it _screams_ Maka Albarn! Just try it on! Pretty-pumpkin-_please~_"

Maka groaned defiantly, "No! I won't!"

"I washed it so that you could try it on without any worries—if you don't like it I'll take it back!"

"I don't like it without even trying it on! No!"

"But…_You don't even own lingerie—let alone a pair of thongs!_"

"That's where you're wrong! I _do_ own a pair of thongs! And I wear them for their original purpose not to—," Maka exclaimed while pointing to the cat-woman animatedly.

"Hey."

"—seduce…any—one…" The ashy blonde's finger dropped, her skin going pale as she slowly turned her head to see Soul at the door, his shirt sleeves rolled up, his face showing a tinge of red, and his eyes looking off to the side.

"…dinner's ready," he stated dryly.

"Hi Soul-kun," Blair purred.

"Hey Blair," his voice was rather deadpanned.

"I know _you'd_ like to see the new Maka in sexy lingerie~"

Soul narrowed his eyes; that tinge of red deepening on his cheeks, embarrassed, "Stop bothering my meister Blair and just come and eat."

With that said he left the room.

Maka's cheeks turned red, embarrassed that she openly admitted to owning thongs in front of her new (old?) male roommate.

The females left the bedroom sheepishly, sitting at the table to eat. It was quite silent…and awkward. Blair didn't like it so she started up with excitement, "Remember the time when everyone sat around the table and Bu-san wore nothing but her birthday suit and Soul-kun had a nose bleed, the dead boy passed out, and blue kid wonder was gawking!"

"Yeah?"

"…No…"

Fail.

Blair squirmed, "Um…well…remember the time you two let me cook and I almost set Maka-san's hair on fire?"

"Yeah."

"_No_."

The cat woman frowned, "Err. Remember the time the both of you caught me with that guy down the street that sold fish on this very table? The looks on your faces!"

Soul furrowed his brows, hissing, "Wasn't cool. At all."

"…you had_ sex _on _my table_?"

"You don't remember _anything_ Maka-san."

Soul propped an elbow on the table, letting his face rest in that hand in a bored manner, "She has slow ass memory gain syndrome…maybe because she's as much of an idiot now as she was then."

Maka's face twitched before grabbing a heavy encyclopedia, "Maa—kaaa-**CHOP**!"

"OW! T'FUCK was _that_ for? I was being honest!"

Another blow to his head came shortly after, "To think I thought you were cool. Jerk. Aren't weapons supposed to respect their meisters?"

Soul rubbed his head, razor sharp teeth bearing at her in distaste, "To think you were less violent…"

"I guess we thought wrong of each other then," Maka glowered. The nerve of him to call her an idiot when she gave him a roof over his head! She could just as easily kick his insulting, apathetic ass out the door as quickly as she allowed him to stay in.

The table fell into a tense silence, gravity in the room grew heavy, and Blair was suffocating from it all.

Maka stood from her seat, plate in hand, "Thanks for the food."

It didn't sound like much of a sincere "thank you".

"Whatever."

And _that_ wasn't an appropriate "Your welcome."

This was totally no fun…at all. Blair needed to do _something_. Then she came up with a _brilliant_ idea.

"_Pum-pumpkin-pumpkin!_" She whispered under her breath, snapping her fingers.

In a flash and spur of magical dust, Maka tripped over _something_ and fell into something else. There was a heavy grunt heard and a loud _Thump!_ soon after. Once the dust cleared, Blair flushed with excitement, "Yay! Bu-san _knew_ it was the right kind of lingerie for Maka!"

Wait. Lingerie?

Maka pushed herself up with her arms, alarmed, "W—what?"

Soul was underneath her, pushing himself up to only run face-first into her breasts.

The two froze and everything was still.

"Mew?" Blair managed to let out which seemed to make Maka quickly stand up, off of Soul, forgetting that the table was right behind her, stopping her in her tracks, and leaving her to stare down at Soul in horror.

Soul looked up to find his meister in a pastel yellow bra, outlined in black lace. Her garterbelt was of the same material. Black, thigh high stockings, completed the whole look. Soul felt something hot drip from his nose. His hand went up to touch the liquid escaping his nose, hoping it wasn't blood.

It was blood.

Great. Fan-_fucking_-tastic.

It's not a cool look to have a nosebleed for his roommate on the first night. Not cool at all—especially if she doesn't remember a thing about their past.

Maka's face burned before she picked up the encyclopedia in haste and had it chop right into his head.

"OW—WHAT THE HELL!"

"PERV!"

"_YOU'RE_ THE ONE THAT FELL ON _ME_ IN _YOUR_ _LINGERIE_!"

"IT'S _NOT_ MY LINGERIE!"

Soul took a deep breath, grunting in frustration, desperately looking for his resolve as he ran a hand through his white hair, "Look. I didn't _mean_ to have a nosebleed over you okay? But it's kind of hard _not_ to when you're in _nothing_ but _lingerie_."

Maka's face was blazing, encyclopedia still in hand, fuming.

"Could you _please_ put that thing away?"

"Give me a reason why I should do _that_…perv."

"Give me a reason why you're in _lingerie_ and getting mad at _me_ for acting naturally towards it?"

Maka frowned before quickly retreating to her bedroom. Soul sighed before turning to his left to find her broken dish. He then cut his eyes at Blair who turned into a cat and crept back towards Maka's room, shoulders shaking.

* * *

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHH!_"

Soul found himself right beside Maka in an instant, his hands shaking her to wake up without even thinking about it. She was clawing at the sky in desperation, scream heightening before she wrapped her arms around Soul's neck, pulling him to her. Losing balance, his right hand stopped his fall on top of her while his left held her back, confused.

Whatever the case was, her screaming ceased into silent sobs, pulling him closer to her.

"Uh…Maka—?"

"…I'm sorry."

She let go of him falling back into her mattress, turning on her side, and sinking further into her sheets. Soul sits on her bed, unsure of what to say before reminding himself that he was her weapon…whether she completely remembers him or not.

"All pride aside…do you want me to stay with you?"

She didn't answer right away, leaving Soul to think that that was probably the wrong thing to ask. To his relief, she nodded. The boy fully laid in bed with her, not sure to put a protective, and rather possessive, arm around her or just lay there as a presence. He decided just to lie there, to his frustration. It sucked, being so close to her and yet…not being able to act accordingly—

"Soul…are you there?"

The arm snaked itself over her waist without a second thought. Ah…he didn't mean to do that. She probably just needed a verbal response out of him. He didn't move his arm though. His breath blew at the back of her neck softly and he wondered…maybe he was too close. Dammit…she probably thinks he's more of a perv now—

"No…I don't."

"What?"

"I don't think you're a perv…"

"How'd you…"

The soft snore stopped him from continuing. That was weird.

* * *

Birds chirping outside her window woke Maka up. She sat up grudgingly, glaring straight ahead before wiping the sleep from her eyes. Annoyed, she checked her time to find that her alarm clock had been chopped in two.

"What the—?"

"Sorry."

Maka looked up to see the white haired boy, shirtless, arms crossed, and leaning against the frame of her door. He gave her a guilty smirk, "I…did that…by accident. I forgot where I was sleeping."

Maka opened her mouth to fuss when she saw a long, diagonal scar on his chest once he dropped his arms. In a hot flash she saw a younger Soul, blocking her from getting hit by…a girl…or was it a boy…with pink hair and a sword. Blood was everywhere and she felt panicked, watching Soul fall to his knees.

"Maka."

"Huh?"

"What's with the blank look?"

"…your scar…"

Soul raised a brow, patting the scar as though he had forgotten he had one. He then made a noise of acknowledgment, "Hm…wasn't there before…"

"What do you mean?"

"This is a new world…which means our old souls merged with the new souls…and new bodies," Soul looked up towards Maka, "When I first 'awakened' here…I didn't have the scar."

"Why do you have it now?" Maka couldn't tear her eyes away from it.

"Beats me," her weapon shrugged apathetically. "Lord Death called in the bathroom. He gave us our first assignment."

"The Grim Reaper made a call in the _bathroom_?" Maka made a disturbed face.

"Bathroom mirror. He didn't actually show up in person," Soul rolled his eyes.

"Well. What's the assignment…I won't be counted absent from school…will I?"

Soul smirked down at her, "With the kind of assignments he gives us…you won't be going to school religiously like you used to."

"Oh," Maka wasn't sure how to take that.

"He wants us to bring in Diaka. You know where she lives right?"

"Uh—y—yeah."

"Alright. Get ready."

* * *

Riding on his motorcycle was so familiar. Being close to him while riding it didn't make her feel uncomfortable. Not even the way he slept beside her that past night made her not regret ever allowing him to do so. It all seemed so familiar but she couldn't find it in her to remember…_anything_.

Except for how he got that scar.

She knows that she heard what he thought last night. It was very frustrating for him. He could touch her…only so much. He could say stuff to her…in only a certain way. He was impatient for her to remember…but was trying _so_ hard not to let it show. She felt bad. Maybe she _was_ suffering from slow-ass memory gain syndrome.

Though she was touching him now…she couldn't hear a thing from his thoughts. Did it require skin touch? Maybe so…she touched Diaka's hand and could hear Enasni talk to her through her thoughts.

Once the two parked the vehicle by Diaka's apartment complex, they hopped off and looked up to where the girl of the hour resided.

"You remembered what Stein told you to do when using me in weapon form…right?"

"Yeah."

"Think you're ready?"

"Nope. But…what the hell huh?"

Soul turned to her, a sharp-toothed smirk evident.

* * *

Soft sobs filled the entire house.

"It won't wash off…it won't wash off…"

A sniffle and more sobs erupted.

"The blood won't wash off…"

The dread-haired teen gave up trying to clean the carpet. It sickened her that she was more concerned and bothered by the blood on the carpet than the death of her own father. She was truly going insane. A giggle erupted.

"No! I won't let you—hehehe—take control. Not again. No!"

"_You say that every time I successfully take over anyway. I told you I would get rid of all your troubles."_

"I didn't think that you would _kill_ anyone! I definitely didn't think you would try to make me go _insane!_"

"_But Dia. Insanity rids all troubles…rids all fear…rids thinking. It just is. You become stronger, you become—"_

"A serial killer. A sociopath. A menace to society."

She giggled.

"_And do you think those people care? Of course not. They're insane."_

Diaka stopped scrubbing to wipe the crazed smile off her face, breathing heavily.

There was knocking on the door that made the disturbed girl freeze.

"Diaka! Are you there!"

Maka…?

Diaka began to panic, standing up quickly to pull her father's corpse into her bathroom. Oh my goodness…oh my goodness. She's trying to _hide_ a dead body!

"Diaka!"

The brown-skinned girl shuddered before dropping the corpse's legs. Streams of helpless tears rolled down her cheeks. She touched a _corpse_. The germs that he could have _possibly had_! The blood that is now all over her clothes! It stinks! Terribly!

"_Mmm…for a despicable man…his blood was rather delicious."_

"You _drank_ some of his blood? Are you an evil _vampire?"_

"_Ell-oh-ell! Ha! Nooo~! Just a blood-lustful soul with tons of insane power…You won't be able to resist me for long, hun. Little Maka has brought her weapon."_

"She—she wouldn't hurt me."

"_You don't know that."_

"Diaka!"

"Let's just kick down the door."

That was a guy's voice. And he was serious. Diaka wiped her face, staring down at the corpse sadly. How is she going to explain this to Maka? How is she going to explain this to the _police_? How is she supposed to clean that _damned_ bloodstain from her carpet?

She watched new blood ooze from the side of the corpse's neck. Its red liquid gleaming for her. Slick, thick, smooth, and sure was the blood's path down his neck.

She fell on top of him, inhaling the blood and sighing heavily, "_Ahh~_"

Then, the atmosphere grew still.

Diaka screamed.

"Diaka!"

Maka ran towards the girl who kicked herself away from the dead body, sobbing, hands soaked with blood. What in the _hell _happened here? The screaming girl was angrily rubbing her hands on the carpet to get the blood off but then began to freak out at adding _more fucking _blood to her carpet.

The stain wouldn't wash away.

She was caught red handed.

And who was that guy that held Maka back away from her? Why was he snarling at her like some animal?

Her life…was falling apart. She had no idea what to do anymore. It was becoming overwhelming.

"Soul! She has two souls in her!"

"Yeah…and by the looks of her face…that other soul is about to make an entrance."

"_Mmm…It's been a _while_ Soul Eater Evans._"

Soul snarled, "Enasni."

Maka watched Diaka stand to her feet, pulling her dreads from out of her view, and swaying in place, a madd smile gracing her features, "_I take it Death ordered you two to come and get me. How mean..."_

Maka gulped, watching Diaka stand straight and calmly, sucking the blood off of her fingers, "What—what did you do to Diaka?"

"_Nothing. She's still here. I haven't devoured her soul yet."_

Shivers ran down the blonde's spine.

"_The whole scene was just too much for her to bare. Po' thang."_

"Maka," Soul grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

_We have to fight…she won't go with us willingly._

She nodded, as Soul shape-shifted completely into a scythe. She felt her innards tug towards the weapon.

"Enasni" whistled, _"Okay…I'll play with you, tasty angel."_

Maka saw the granite, saw the enemy's boots, and felt the boots on the side of her face, squashing her.

Shaking the image out of her head, she glared at Enasni, who waited for her, "_You're shaking…are you scared?_"

Maka could hear her weapon, "_Maka, calm your nerves. The Kishin feeds off of fear._"

The blond only nodded before taking off towards the woman. Enasni pulled up the waistline of her jeans before sidestepping to her left, punching Maka in the face. The punch was so strong that she flew into the wall. It whined behind her, cracking even.

Maka dropped Soul to the ground, before he changed back into his human form, blocking her from Enasni that giggled eagerly,

"_Soul, as much as I find your blood interesting…your meister's blood is just too __damn__ good. One of my favorite tastes._"

"Like hell I'm going to let you put a fucking finger on my meister."

"_How romantic—but that kind of gesture doesn't interest me. Now, move."_

Her dreads grew longer before wrapping themselves about his body and throwing him off to the side. She then walked right up to Maka, hand on her throat, sniffing the blood that slithered down from her head, "_Do you remember the time when I killed you? Oh you were __so__ defiant. __So__ brave. But this Maka…is __so__ weak. And not at all funny."_

"I'm getting sick and tired of everyone comparing me to the other Maka all the **damn** time. **Shut up**."

Enasni used a finger to wipe the blood off of Maka's forehead and then sticking the red bead into her mouth, _"Do tell._"

Soul stood up slowly, cursing under his breath, "Ungh…Maka—."

"I _**am**_ Maka Albarn," She glared up at Enasni with passionate hatred, "No less or no more than. I _am_ her."

The brown-skinned girl raised a calm brow, tensing slightly, "_…_"

"And _your_ soul is _mine_. You'll pay for what you did to my family, my friends, and my _world_."

Enasni smiled eagerly, "_Uww~ it seems that the old Maka is back."_

"Shut the _hell_ up! I _**am**_ Maka!"

She punched the brown-eyed girl up in the jaw before getting out of the wall to roundhouse kick her into the hole she just got out of.

Soul managed to walk over to Maka's side that glared down at the enemy. He slurped.

"Soul."

"Yeah."

Their hands intertwined as the boy turned back into a scythe. Enasni looked up, cracking her neck, grinning once she noticed a scythe blade appeared from Maka's back, _"Wow~ Did _I_ awaken such a power from you? I deserve some sort of gratitude…don't you think?"_

"Fuck you. Your soul is mine as of right _now,"_ The dull, dirty blond teenager came towards the Kishin with such bravery that it almost broke Enasni's resolve.

However, she laughed, dodging the attack and using her dreads to grab Maka and throw her through the wall. She watched the girl land on her feet outside, cursing to herself before glaring scythes up toward Enasni.

"_You can't kill an innocent girl …her soul rests within this body, just as well as mine."_

Maka frowned.

"_If you want to rid of me…you would have to destroy her in the process,_" Enasni smiled down at the two warmly, "And I know you wouldn't kill me, Maka."

"Don't you _dare_ use Diaka's voice! How _dare_ you use her for your pathetic need for safety?"

Enasni fiddled with her dreads, "_Because. I'm crazy._"

"You're evil!"

"_No…I'm not…my intentions aren't evil. I do what I do because deep down, I do care for Diaka. I also cared for my weapons, Desmond and Dexter…and I want to spread Insanity throughout the universe to rid of fear…and limitations. To help everyone do what they want to do without worrying about the repercussions,"_ Enasni sucked on another bloody finger, _"So, no Maka. I'm not evil. Disturbed…but not evil."_

Maka was seething, "I'll _kill_ you."

The brown-skinned female jumped down to the ground, a couple of feet away from the ashy blond female. She tilted her head at her, "_I can play with you some more in the meantime._ _But that little weapon body of yours? Don't think you're the only one that can do that too."_

Hooked like blades erupted from Enasni's elbows, "I still have remnants of my weapons' souls inside of me."

Maka tensed, lowering her stance, holding Soul up in defense.

"_I'm not leaving this city until those two come for me and I'll be damned to be taken to see Death."_

Maka glared, feeling Soul snarl.

"_Don't be a bore, tasty angel._"

* * *

**A/N:** Shall the _sexy_ commence in the next chapter? It _shall_.


End file.
